A Travel Through Time
by GeekGirl500
Summary: Ginny is sent back in time to 1976 (the time of the Marauders). What will happen? Will she find love? Or will her feelings for Harry block out any chance for romance. Ginny/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Ginny is sent back in time to 1976 (the time of the Marauders). What will happen? Will she find love? Or will her feelings for Harry block out any chance for romance?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter (unfortunately) :(

**Setting: **Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have left to find the Horcruxes.

**Notes: **This is my first fan fiction piece. Sorry if it sucks. Reviews are helpful, welcome, and greatly appreciated.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was confused when she was called to Professor McGonagall's office. She had only arrived at Hogwarts a few hours ago. There was absolutely no way that she got in trouble so quickly. Was there?

As she opened Professor McGonagall's door, Ginny plastered an innocent smile on her face.

"Did you need me, Professor?" she asked.

Professor McGonagall spun around quickly, obviously startled by Ginny's arrival. Once she saw that it was only Ginny, she let out a breath and her body relaxed.

"Miss Weasley, you startled me. You simply cannot walk into a room like that. It's dangerous times we're in right now."

Ginny nodded, a little embarrassed, "Of course. My apologies, Professor."

"Miss Weasley, I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you here," Professor McGonagall said, looking Ginny straight in the eye, "As you know, we are in the middle of the Second Wizarding War. Your brother, Hermione, and Harry have been doing their part to help our side win."

Ginny blushed and looked down immediately after she heard Harry's name. Broken up or not, Ginny couldn't bear the thought of him being in danger.

"The Order is also doing everything in their power to put an end to this war," Professor McGonagall said, "We all must play our parts and fulfill our duties to end the war. That is why I have asked you here, Miss Weasley."

Ginny looked up with a determined look on her face, "I'll do it. Whatever you need me to do. I'll do it."

Professor McGonagall frowned, "Miss Weasley, this isn't any simple task. You will need to think this through."

"I'll do anything, Professor. Everyone else has given up so much for strengthening the possibility of winning this war. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure their sacrifices weren't in vain," Ginny replied stubbornly.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Miss Weasley you are being asked to travel in time to 1976 to change the course of history for the better."

Ginny blinked, totally confused.

"The Order has uncovered a spell that was long ago forgotten. It will allow you to travel back in time and return to the present when you see fit. Your family knows what you are being asked to do, so they won't be worried if you don't show up on Christmas or send any owls," Professor McGonagall said.

"What would I do there? How would me being there even help?"

"While you are there, you would be able to change history. Change the odds of the war. Make it lean more in the Order's favor. Sirius Black was a student at Hogwarts at that time. You need to make sure that he lives. Change his life so significantly that he doesn't die in the Veil. I can't tell you exactly what changes to make, only to trust your instincts and do what you feel is right. I cannot force you to go, Miss Weasley, and I do not wish to. This needs to be your choice. Will you willingly take on this mission, Miss Weasley?"

"I did say I would do anything," Ginny smiled, "When am I leaving?"

"Immediately, this simply cannot wait. When you arrive in 1976, you will be here, in my office."

Professor McGonagall handed Ginny a sealed envelope.

"Give this to me as soon as you arrive. Once I read that letter, I will be able to assist you," Professor McGonagall instructed, "Be careful. Trust your instincts. Any changes-good or bad-will affect the present."

Ginny nodded as she slipped the envelope into her pocket, the seriousness of the situation finally slipping in. What if she messed up and changed the wrong thing? Anything could happen.

"Are you ready, Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"I'm ready," Ginny said, pulling out her wand.

Professor McGonagall handed Ginny a small slip of parchment.

**_THERE: Conjuinio Immedium_**

_**BACK: Corruptempra Infernotis**_

"These are the spells that will allow you to travel to 1976 and back when you feel your work is done. Do not lose them. Good luck, Miss Weasley," Mrs. McGonagall calmly said.

"Thank you. I won't let you done," Ginny said, determination radiating from her expression.

"I know you won't. Now, please! Get on your way."

"_Conjuinio Immedium_," Ginny chanted, while holding her wand steadily.

Suddenly, the surrounding room started to spin until all Ginny could see was a faint blurry version of the room. She felt herself drop to her knees with a thud, and then everything went pitch black.

* * *

**Edited by: justwritting1moretime**

** Angel of Darkness 2004**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Ginny is sent back in time to 1976 (the time of the Marauders). What will happen? Will she find love? Or will her feelings for Harry block out any chance for romance.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter (unfortunately) :(

**Notes: **Reviews are helpful, welcome, and greatly appreciated. Sorry these chapter have been super short. I'll try to make the next ones longer.

* * *

Ginny woke up to hushed whispers coming from beside her. Her head was still spinning as she slowly opened her eyes. Beside her was none other than Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Ginny tried to hold back a gasp as she saw Dumbledore. The last time she had seen him had been at his funeral last year.

"Hello, Miss. I am Professor Dumbledore. You seem to have taken a dreadful fall. You were found unconscious in Professor McGonagall's office," Dumbledore said, gesturing at Professor McGonagall, "Which leads me to ask, what were you doing in her office? I do not believe you are a student here."

Ginny's hands began to shake. Professor McGonagall never said what to do if Dumbledore started to question her. Could Ginny give Professor McGonagall the envelope with him here?

"Miss, please answer the question. You must understand that we are in the middle of a war, and we cannot afford to blindly trust anyone right now," Dumbledore said, sternly.

Ginny had no choice. She had no idea what she was supposed to do, and Professor McGonagall had only given her one specific instruction; to give her the envelope. And that's exactly what Ginny did.

Professor McGonagall hesitantly took the envelope from Ginny's shaking hands. She opened it and silently began to read, her eyes growing wider and wider the further she got into the letter.

"Albus, this is Ginerva Stewart," Professor McGonagall informed, while pulling another piece of parchment out of the envelope and handing it over to him, "These are her transfer papers from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in North America. Her family was slaughtered by Death Eaters merely days ago, so she is still grieving, and subtly accusing her of being a Death Eater is not helping, Albus."

"Of course. I am sincerely sorry about your family, Ginerva," Dumbledore said, sheepishly, "If there is anything I can do to make your grieving easier, please do not hesitate to ask. But if you do not mind me asking, how did you fall?"

Ginny allowed tears to form in her eyes. It was time to put her acting skills to test.

"I-I just kept seeing my family being killed over and over. It wouldn't stop. Then the room started to spin, and everything just went dark," she choked out.

"Oh, Ginerva. I am so sorry for your loss," Dumbledore said.

Ginny could see the sympathy growing in his eyes. She nodded, lowering her eyes.

"We should go and let you get some rest," Dumbledore smiled at her, then looking at Professor McGonagall, "Are you coming, Minerva?"

"Go on ahead, Albus. I'll be out in just a moment."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and then quickly left the room. As soon as he was gone, Ginny let out the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

Immediately, Professor McGonagall started to speak, "Ginerva, I know my future self sent you back in time. You cannot tell me or anyone else anything about that. If you do, you will be jeopardizing everything in the future, not just the bad things. Playing with time is dangerous. You are risking some people's very existence just by being here. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded, this was exactly what she feared. What if she erased her friends or even herself from existence?

"Right now, you are in the infirmary. You will be released tomorrow, but you will have missed the sorting of new students. You will have your own miniature sorting ceremony tomorrow. What year are you in at school?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"I'm a 6th year," Ginny replied, "But I was already sorted into Gryffindor in my first year at Hogwarts."

"Ginny," Professor McGonagall said, sternly, "Remember your backstory. You came from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There is no Gryffindor there."

Ginny sighed. Oh well. It really didn't make a difference. She would still be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Tomorrow I will give you a guide, depending on which house you are sorted into. Remember, your name is Ginerva Stewart, you came from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in North America and your entire family was killed by Death Eaters," Professor McGonagall said.

"You transferred to Hogwarts, because your only living relative lives near here. If anyone asks anymore questions, make something up. Just make sure that it's believable and supports only one story," she continued, handing Ginny a pile of robes.

"You're going to need this," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said.

Professor McGonagall only nodded. Then, she got up and walked out of the Infirmary.

Ginny stuck a hand into her pocket, and pulled out a small piece of parchment. She breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. For a moment, Ginny had thought she had lost it. Lost her only way of going home. As soon as she could, Ginny would put this precious piece of parchment somewhere much safer than her back pocket.

Ginny laid herself down on the bed again and closed her eyes. She had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

**Edited by: **

**justwritting1moretime**

**Angel of Darkness 2004**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Ginny is sent back in time to 1976 (the time of the Marauders). What will happen? Will she find love? Or will her feelings for Harry block out any chance for romance.

**A/N:** Paulaa90- First off, I just want to thank you for reviewing! It's really helpful to get feedback from a fresh pair of eyes. I agree with you about how it would be helpful for Ginny to be given a clearer purpose before she leaves. I went back and edited Chapter 1, so you might want to reread. You called it! This is going to be a Ginny and Sirius story. They get a lot of hate, but I do really like them together and because Ginny went back in time, there is no longer a huge age difference.

* * *

In the morning, Ginny sprang out of her infirmary bed, changed into her new robes, and went to find Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, my mystery patient! How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Better," Ginny said, earnestly, "Much better."

"Good, very good. But I still disagree with releasing you so quickly," Madam Pomfrey grumbled, "I mean you went unconscious for goodness sakes! We don't even know the cause of it."

Ginny shrugged, "I think I'll be fine. But if anything comes up, I'll make sure to let you know."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey said, looking resigned, "I think you should better get going to the Great Hall. Isn't your sorting ceremony today?"

"Yes! Yes, it is! Thank you! Goodbye!" Ginny shouted while sprinting to the door.

A few minutes later, Ginny threw open the doors to the Great Hall. The noisy chatter, that had been there only a few seconds earlier, stopped. Ginny could feel her face begin to flush. As she slowly walked in, all eyes were on her.

Professor McGonagall quickly took her by the arm and walked her to the front of the Great Hall.

"Everyone, can I please have your attention?" Professor McGonagall asked, even though everyone was already watching.

"This is Ginerva Stewart. She is in her 6th year and is a transfer from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I expect you all to treat her with respect. Due to some complications, Ginerva was unable to attend yesterday's Sorting Ceremony, so she will be having her own miniature ceremony today," Professor McGonagall informed and gestured for the Sorting Hat to be brought out.

Ginny sat down and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm," said the the small voice in her ear that was the sorting hat. "Stewart? I don't think so. You've got the Weasley hair and the Weasley spirit."

A horrible thought struck Ginny at that instant. What if the Sorting Hat told told someone who she really was?

_'Please'_, Ginny thought as hard as she could, '_Don't tell anyone. Please, you just can't.'_

"Very well, Weasley," the voice said.

"GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat to the entire Great Hall.

Ginny smiled in relief as the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers.

Ginny had no doubt that she would be a Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall led her over to the end of the Gryffindor table where a pretty redhead girl was sitting.

"Ginerva Stewart meet Lily Evans, your guide," Professor McGonagall said.

As the redheaded girl spun around to greet them, Ginny took a step back. This girl had the most startling, bright green eyes...Harry's eyes. This girl, Lily Evans, was Harry's mother...Harry's dead mother.

"Hello," Lily said, cheerfully, "I'm also a 6th year. I'm a Gryffindor prefect, and Professor McGonagall told me that we would be sharing the same dormitory!"

Ginny looked at Professor McGonagall for confirmation, and when she nodded, Ginny said, "I suppose we are."

"Here is your class schedule," Professor McGonagall said, handing Ginny a piece of parchment.

8 AM - POTIONS

9 AM - ASTRONOMY

10 AM - TRANSFIGURATION

11 AM - DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

12 PM - LUNCH

12:40 PM - MUGGLE STUDIES

1:40 PM - CHARMS

2:40 PM - DIVINATION

"I took the initiative of putting you in most of the same classes as Lily. The only classes you won't have with her are Astronomy and Charms," Professor McGonagall said, "You two girls better get a move on. Classes will be starting in just a few minutes."

Lily and Ginny began walking to the dungeons for Potions class.

"The potions teacher is Professor Slughorn. He's really nice, but he can come on a little strong," Lily said, shrugging, "You'll see what I mean."

As soon as the girls entered the Potions classroom, Professor Slughorn waddled up to them.

"Lily! It has been much too long! I'm having a back-to-school dinner party for the Slug Club next week. You absolutely must come. I've already confirmed that your boyfriend is going to be there," Professor Slughorn said, winking.

Lily's face turned scarlet, "Professor, James Potter is absolutely not my boyfriend!"

"James Potter?" Ginny inquired, trying to conceal a smile.

Harry had told her that his parents had bit of a feud throughout the majority of their Hogwarts years, until 7th year when they finally started dating.

"James Potter is a spoiled, arrogant toerag," Lily said in matter-of-factly tone.

Professor Slughorn turned to Ginny. "You must be the transfer student," Professor Slughorn looked fondly at Lily, "You are in good hands, my dear."

Ginny smiled at the Professor Slughorn, as Lily dragged her to an open desk.

"He always does that," Lily grumbled, "He never stops making assumptions about my love life. First, it was with Severus and now it's Potter!"

Ginny froze. Severus Snape? The man who killed Dumbledore? Ginny had forgotten that he was a student at Hogwarts in 1976.

"Who is Severus?" Ginny asked, trying to conceal her anger at Dumbledore's murderer,

Lily looked down, "He used to be a good friend of mine, but now...well, he just isn't anymore."

Ginny nodded and decided not to push Lily to talk more about Severus if she didn't want to. At least Harry's mother didn't stay friends with that murderer.

Lily turned out to be excellent at potions, always the first to raise her hand when Professor Slughorn asked a question. At the end of class, when everyone was packing up their stuff, Lily turned to Ginny.

"You have Astronomy next with Professor Sinistra in the Astronomy Tower. I don't take Astronomy, but would you like me to walk you, so I can show you where it is?" Lily asked.

Ginny shook her head, "I think I'll manage."

The girls both smiled, then parted ways. Ginny liked Lily, but it was hard to have to constantly watch what you say around someone. Whenever Ginny looked at Lily, she couldn't help but see Harry in her eyes. Why was it that Ginny got to meet Harry's mother? Why couldn't it have been Harry meeting her? Ginny couldn't help but feel like she had somehow taken that chance from him.

* * *

Once Ginny arrived at the Astronomy tower, she took a seat in the only empty spot left. There were four boys at the table. Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the boy sitting to the left of her. Harry was here! Did Professor McGonagall send him to 1976 to help her? It didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he was here, with her.

Ginny felt her eyes begin to water. Up until now, she had been trying to ignore the sense of loneliness that had been slowly growing within. Trying to ignore the fact that she was alone here and didn't know when the next time she would see her family and friends would be.

"Harry,"she whispered, throwing her arms around him.

Harry was tense as Ginny hugged him, and when Ginny let go, he just stared at her with a horrified look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm James. James Potter. Not Harry," he said, running his fingers through his already messy, jet black hair.

Ginny couldn't believe that she would do that. She knew that Harry's father would be here, and she knew that he looked almost exactly like Harry.

"I'm sorry. You look like a boy I used to know. His name was Harry," Ginny said, blushing.

"Aren't you the new transfer Gryffindor?" a boy said from the end of the table.

He had long black hair and eyes that reminded Ginny of her mum's homemade toffee.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black," he said.

"Yes. I transferred from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in North America," Ginny said, still staring at his toffee-colored eyes.

The two remaining boys at the table immediately piped up, introducing themselves as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"What's your name? I couldn't hear Professor McGonagall over this idiot's rambling," said Remus, smiling and gesturing to James.

James grinned back sheepishly.

"Geesh, Prongs," Sirius said with an eye roll, "All we hear from you is 'Lily this' and 'Lily that' all day, everyday."

"Speaking of Lily," James said turning to Ginny and causing everyone to groan, "I happened to notice her showing you around."

Ginny rolled her eyes, feeling more comfortable with the boys then she had before.

"James," Ginny said, sweetly, "Would you like me to put in a good word for you with Lily? Because I still don't know her very well. I mean we only met this morning."

"Any good word from anybody helps," Sirius said, ruffling James's hair for him, "Evans absolutely detests Prongs."

"Oh lay off," James grumbled, but Ginny couldn't help but notice a small smile forming on the corners of his lips.

Ginny laughed, "I'll try, James. No promises though!"

When Ginny was about to leave the tower at the end of class, Sirius stopped her at the door.

"We have Quidditch tryouts later this week if you want to come and watch," Sirius said, leaning against the wall, "James is captain this year and I'm trying out for Beater again. You could cheer me on."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, "I was actually planning on trying out myself, Black."

"Interesting. What position?" Sirius asked.

"Chaser."

"Hm. We already have a lot of people trying out for Chaser. Maybe you should try something else. You'd have a better shot."

Ginny blinked. He did not just say that. Sirius Black automatically seemed a lot less charming to Ginny.

"I'm fine with Chaser, thank you very much," Ginny said, scowling at Sirius. And with that Ginny turned on her heel and walked out the door.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quite smoothly, and Ginny didn't see Sirius or the rest of the Marauders.

Lily introduced Ginny to to the rest the girls in her dorm: Alice Fortescue, Mary Macdonald, and Dorcas Meadowes. They were all very polite to Ginny, but they kept their distance. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if they had heard her fake backstory about how the rest of the Stewart family died. Or maybe it didn't have anything to do with Ginny's fake tragic past. Maybe it was just Ginny.

Ginny had been brought up in a male-dominated household. Even today, Ginny had felt much more comfortable talking to the Marauders in a single class than she had felt talking to Lily all day.

Ginny sighed. She hadn't made that much of an effort to get to know her roommates. Ginny promised herself that she would try harder in the morning.

* * *

**Edited by: justwritting1moretime**

** Angel of Darkness 2004**


End file.
